


Perhaps Another Day

by BookofSpells



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofSpells/pseuds/BookofSpells
Summary: “Tell me, are all of Albus’ dressing robes so translucent or was this one chosen particularly for your benefit?”Featuring a needy Albus, a mortified Scorpius, and a bemused Draco.





	Perhaps Another Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherrypie62666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/gifts).



Scorpius was leaning against the kitchen counter of their flat, absently stirring a sugar cube into his morning tea when the floo chimed.

Caught off guard, he moved hastily into the sitting room and pulled a dressing gown from a hook to cover his nudity.

“Come in,” he muttered groggily as he felt the familiar magical signature on the other side. 

Draco Malfoy stepped through the flames, brushing ash from his crisp robes.

“Morning Dad.”

The man took one look at him and tutted.

“You are aware I’m sure, that it’s nearly noon,” his father pointed out in a tone of amusement. “Tell me, are all of Albus’ dressing robes so translucent or was this one chosen particularly for your benefit?”

Pure horror washed over him as he looked down and realized that he’d unconsciously grabbed the sheer lavender dressing gown that Albus had in fact, purchased from a lady’s boutique specifically to taunt him, after he’d casually mentioned that purple suited his olive skin tone.

“Bloody hell,” he squeaked, his pale skin on fire as he hastened to cover his exposed bits with a throw pillow.

“On second thought, I don’t believe I want to know the answer to that question,” Draco teased, clearly enjoying his son’s mortification. “No matter, I won’t be long. I merely stopped by to see if you and Albus would like to have dinner tonight. A new restaurant has opened up in-.”

“SCOR, WHERE ARE YOU,” came a shout from the bedroom, startling Scorpius out of his catatonic state of interminable embarrassment. “COME BACK TO BED. IT’S COLD.”

Even whilst yelling, his boyfriend managed to sound whiney and petulant. Which Scorpius might have found adorable if he weren’t standing before his own father in sodding lingerie.

“BABY?”

Scorpius turned a deep shade of magenta at the use of the pet name. Albus loved them and had only begrudgingly refrained from using them around company at Scorpius’ instance and the threat of being withheld sex.

“YOU PROMISED WE COULD TRY THAT THIN-.”

“HUSH,” he bellowed, desperate to stop his boyfriend. At this rate he was never going to be able to look his father in the eye again.

“WHY? ARE YOU MAD? IS IT ABOUT LAST NIGHT? BECAUSE IT SEEMED LIKE YOU REALLY LIKED IT.”

“You’re clearly,” Draco coughed, “otherwise occupied. Perhaps another day?” Turning on his heels, he practically ran to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of glittery powder from the pot near the hearth and tossed it in.

Scorpius’s mouth opened and closed rapidly as he tried to formulate an explanation. _Any _explanation at all before the other man disappeared through the floo. But no words came. So, he stood there, questioning the life choices that had led him to this moment.__

__That was until Albus’ voice flowed through the cracked bedroom door again, lower this time, insecure and questioning. “Scorp?”_ _

__“Fuck it,” Scorpius breathed, padding across the room, tossing the randy dressing gown on a chair as he went._ _

__Albus was sitting up in bed with the sheets pooled around his naked waist, looking like a kicked puppy. “Is something wrong,” he asked._ _

__“No,” Scorpius replied huskily, taking the end of the bed sheet, and pulling it away to reveal his boyfriends stunning body. “But thanks to your big mouth, my father thinks we’re a couple of sexual deviants.”_ _

__“What,” Albus squeaked before Scorpius leap into bed and cut him off with a searing kiss._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my friend Sarah for this entirely.


End file.
